The Issue About Cat Ears and Tails
by koa-chan
Summary: Natsuo and Youji never thought that losing their ears and tails would be this... chaotic.


**A/N:** Not my first try at Loveless, but my first at posting here in FF-Net. GAWD- because I totally adore Natsuo and Youji. I finally decided to go all out on the fandom. :D

Anyways, this is set years after the series. The Zero boys, Ritsuka and our Loveless twelve-year olds should be in their late teens...

One last warning: I DID rate this T, right?

* * *

**The Issue about Cat Ears and Tails**

One groggy morning, they walked down the academy halls side by side as usual. The previous night was a blurry night and all they remember was that they should totally hide from Nagisa-sensei.

But because it's a groggy morning, they were not alert enough to hide when Nagisa-sensei came out of a room that wasn't hers and saw them.

The woman screamed.

Oh, no - this is the bad part.

Youji and Natsuo flinched at the pitch of their adoptive mother's voice. Oh, and when the woman re-entered her not-room, WITH TEARS IN HER EYES, the two were left sober and incredulous. She... slammed the door on them...

Not good.

After minutes of contemplating whether or not they had to console their Nagisa-mama, the boys finally decided to open the door...

...Only to find out that it was Ritsu's room. But they could care less about whose room it was. Nagisa was wailing in the room's owner's arms. Openly. Loudly. The blind man was confused, patting their aqua-haired teacher in the head as said aqua-haired teacher wailed and cried and screamed her agony.

"They're TOOOO YOUNG!!! I COULDN'T STOOOP THEEEEM!!! No, NOOOOO~ I know they're BOYS, handsome BOYS, TEENAGE HORMONAL BOYS, but oh- THEY ARE MY BOYS, Ritsuuuu! MY booooys! And, oh no how could I be such a negligent mother-parent-guardian-teacher?! No, Ritsu... I can't believe this, I.. I.. NOOO, IT CAN'T BE!!!"

"Nagisa," Ritsu started. "I could not undestand a thing that you're saying."

By this time, Youji had decided to speak up. "Nagisa-sensei-"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, YOUJI! And shut up, too, NATSUO! You're... no, no, dammiiit you brats, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T REAL! YOUR EARS AREN'T GONE, YOU'RE JUST PULLING A PRANK!!"

"But..." Natsuo stared, scratching his head. "Nagisa-sensei, they really are gone."

"Oh." that came from Ritsu as he continued rubbing the crying woman's back. "I remember when Soubi lost his...-"

"Don't start with that pedophilic excuse for a student of yours now, Ritsu! MY BOYS lost their EARS and TAILS! MY BOYS, my little boys-"

Ritsu pat her on the head. "They're seventeen, Nagisa. And I'll take responsibility. I was the one who supplied them with all the alcohol."

"What RESPONSIBILITY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Nagisa had looked incredulously at Youji. "Youji, DID YOU HAVE YOUR MONTHLY PER-"

But Youji wasn't there. Natsuo was gone, too.

"Ritsu, is Youji pregnant?!"

Ritsu lost his cool and laughed loudly.

Outside the room, Nagisa's little boys were standing and listening to crashing noises. Youji grumled grudgingly as Natsuo pulled him aways the chaotic field.

"...I'm freakin' male. And she thinks I'm pregnant."

Natsuo kept his laugh to himself.

"And how could we help it when there was too much beer last night and Ritsu supplied it for FREE and Kio got US drunk. Hey, Natsuo, don't go laughing in there thinking you're the seme!"

* * *

And because it was as if they heard Nagisa's wail everywhere, they decided to stay in a silent place for a while. It felt bad to see Nagisa-sensei crying... but now when they heard the occasional stopping of fingers tapping keys in the computer laboratory, they felt annoyed.

Nana had let them in (or more appropriately, ignored their usual barging in) and was getting on with whatever computer work she's doing when she noticed the change in the boys.

Now it seems as if the genius would stop a bit every five minutes to glance at them.

Then Youji gave up. "Bye-bye, Nana." and pulled Natsuo out.

It was so annoying.

When the door slid shut, the woman finally let the shiver out.

"Relax, Nana.. they're Youji and Natsuo. They're seventeen. SEVENTEEN. That's normal. After all, you know that they would eventually lose their ears to each other-"

After minutes of relaxation...

"DAMN. I lost mine at twently. How dare those TWO!?"

* * *

And finally, the Zero boys had decided to go to their second home. Maybe it wasn't as bad and creepy as the academy-

Kio got the door and removed the lollipop from his mouth to greet them.

"Oh. It's you brats. What do you-.. Wait."

Next second the Zero pair found themselves being pat and touched and then Kio screamed.

"OHMAIGAAAAWD, DAMMIT YOU TWO - HOW DID YE FREAKING HIDE THEM?!?!"

"They're gone, Kio." both deadpanned.

"Since when?"

"Last night. It's YOUR fault."

"M-My f-fault...- How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Kio gasped, backed away, and ran screaming inside the apartment. He came back dragging Soubi with him. Soubi who was holding a paintbrush and smoking. Soubi who dropped the cigarette at the sight, took out a cellphone and dialled ONE at speed-dial and-

"Hello, Ritsuka? Good morning. I'm sorry for interrupting your class. May I ask, are your ears and tails intact? I brought you back home safely last night, didn't I? Are you alright right now? Tell me, are you okay? How are your cat ears? How is your tail? How are you-"

Yes, and Youji and Natsuo finally had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Ritsuka stared down at his phone.

"Baka-Soubi. What's wrong with him today? Kio shouldn't wake him up when he has a hang-over."

* * *

**.///FIN, baby.**

* * *

**A/N:** Weird, I know.


End file.
